story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Clara AD/Story of World: A Flowery Life/Marriage Candidates Guide
All citizens have affection ratings that indicate how strong your friendship with them is; however, this plays a special role with regards to the potential spouses. For these, the number of hearts corresponds to how close you are to being able to marry them. For this reason, the bachelors and bachelorettes have visible symbol levels (0 through 10), and as your symbol level with a particular bachelor(ette) raises, certain events will be triggered. These "symbol events" show your growing relationship with that person. Symbol Events are different for each bachelor/ette, but follow the same general framework: *For the first three events (1st to 3rd), this event is about a back-story about how the person feel towards you. **When a bachelor(ette)'s affection reaches 2.5 Symbols, you will get a Ring. *For the 4th symbol event, the chosen bachelor(ette) will call you to meet together on a date. The Ring Confession and Lunch Date are a bit tricky to trigger. Upon waking up in the morning, you will receive a call from that bachelor(ette). They will request the date, and if you confirm, they will ask you to meet them somewhere at 16:00. Turning down or missing the date will both result in a dramatic decrease in the bachelor(ette)'s symbol points - as much as a full symbol level. 'Romance Events' As mentioned above, some of the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes will marry another person if you don't. These couples are: *Andre and Cheryl *Benedikt and Melanie *Casimir and Angela *François and Harriet *Gakuto and Hinata *Holger and Kyra *Lucas and Reina *Matthias and Freja *Per and Cacao *Tobias and Judy Like you and your sweetheart, these couples will experience heart events of their own, and will get married after they meet certain requirements. Romance events friendship are depending on your own friendship with the character of the player's gender. The first heart event will take place at 1 symbol, the second heart event will take place at 2 hearts, the third will take place at 3 symbols, and the fourth is at 4 symbols. Once the 4th romance event has triggered, a wedding will follow. You might notice that this has the potential to be incredibly early in the game: After all, you can raise an eligible boy/girl to 4 symbols in a matter of month. Be careful not to raise the rival of your chosen candidate to 3 hearts before marrying them yourself. If you've accidentally raised the rival to 4 Symbols and want to avoid them marrying, try to lower their symbol points as well by giving them gifts they hate. 'Bachelors' If the player is a girl, there are 15 potential bachelors for you to woo. Not all appear in the town from the beginning, however; some of them require certain progression. Note: For a complete list of any bachelor's gift preferences, see their individual pages. 'André' * 9 December * None * Cheryl (will marry) * Shy, reserved * Hunter * Talk to Cheryl for 10 days in a row until she asks about a new boy in town * Dairy products (milk, cheese, etc.) * Eggs, potatoes, chocolate, vegetables * Coffee, curry, fruits, fruit-based dishes * Orange dishes 'Benedikt' * 9 July * None * Melanie (will marry) * Outgoing, friendly, cheerful * Adventurer * At the start of game * Fruits, cheese, mayonnaise, milk * Jam, Ore * Bamboo shoot, branch, precious stones, noodles * Coffee 'Casimir' * 22 March * None * Angela (will marry) * Easy-going, insecure, relaxed * Child model * When Angela comes to the player's house * Almond pudding, jam * Perfume, cheese, milk * Eggs * Mayonnaise 'Feliciano' 'François' 'Gakuto' 'Hideo' 'Jacques' 'Lucas' 'Ludwig' * * * Alen (will NOT marry)1 * Energetic, lively, charming * * * * * * 1. Secretly, on rare occasions, Ludwig is quite crazy over Alen. Ludwig lights up every time she comes into his house, but has never told Alen how much he likes her. Alen has no idea that she has a secret admirer. Ludwig and Alen never get married in the game. 'Matthias' 'Per' * * Gabriel (father), Viktoria (mother), Maya (younger sister), and Thorgan (younger brother, will be born later) * Klaudia (will marry) * Enthusiastic, serious, confident * Amateur scholar * * * * * 'Tobias' 'World Prince' 'Bachelorettes' 'Alen' * * None * Ludwig (will NOT marry)1 * * * * * * * 1. On rare occasions, Alen is unaware that she has a secret admirer. Ludwig is fascinated by her, but doesn't have courage to tell her how he feels. Ludwig and Alen will never get married in the game, so Ludwig is doomed to an eternity of watching her from a distance. 'Angela' * 3 April * None * Casimir (will marry)1 * Fashionable, sweet, high-spirited * Fashion designer * * * * * Peanuts, chestnut 'Cheryl' * 9 October * Corina (Older sister) * Andre (will marry) * Anti-social, introverted, harsh * Tennis player * Have met all members of Germania 07, become friends with Corina to 2 Symbols, Have shipped 10 fish, and it has been 7 days since she left the town - in order * Bacon, milk, pretzel * Butter, cheese, chocolate, honey * Fruit-based recipes, tomato * Cherry, strawberry 'Freja' * 6 February * Sebastian (father) and Helga (mother) * Matthias (will marry) * Insecure, shy, quiet * Ballerina * At the start of game * Apple, red pearl, ruby, strawberry, cherry, chocolate * Banana, cheese, ice cream cake, yogurt, perfume, quiche, milk * Bacon, ore, fish, spicy food, herbs, vegetables * Failed dish, toadstool, weed, mushroom 'Harriet' * 10 April * Father, mother, and older brother * François (will marry) * Outgoing, clumsy, temperamental * Patissier * At the start of game * Pie, flowers, cake, chocolate * Eggs, butter, chestnut, milk * Curry, seafood, spicy food * Onion 'Klaudia' * 15 December * Chino (father), Kano (mother) * Per (will marry) * Intelligent, reserved, quiet * Mathematician * At the start of game * * * * 'Kyra' 'Melanie' * 17 July * Thorsten (father) and Cecilia (mother) * Benedikt (will marry) * Outgoing, jovial, cheerful * Pianist * At the start of game * All pies (?), All cakes (?) * Eggs, potatoes, fruit-based recipes, dairy produces (cheese, milk, etc.) * Herbs, yogurt, gemstones, tea * Fish, seashell, clam, mussel 'Reina' * 17 September * Father and mother * Lucas (will marry) * Stern, calm, cocky * Gardener * At the start of game * Pizza, perfume, gemstones, noodles * Butter, cheese, waffle, milk * Potato, soy milk, curry, honey * Apples, ore, failed dish, fish 'Roberta' * 29 December * None * None * Sharp, cold, quiet * Figure skater * * Pearl * * * Cheese Category:Blog posts